


don't think about elephants

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Series: AELDWS 2014 [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Prank Wars, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank war has been declared and no one is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't think about elephants

**Author's Note:**

> Original post can be found here, entry #2 : http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/34231.html
> 
> For Round 9, the prompt was "revenge" with a max word count of 300.
> 
> I was eliminated in this week, one round away from the finals. It's been a lot of fun taking part in this challenge, though! There'll be one more entry in this series, for the encore round. I'll add it here when the official post goes up. In the meantime, feel free to come say hi on tumblr (nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com)!

When Arthur walks into the warehouse in the morning, the floor is covered in pineapples. A week ago he would have been surprised but today he just sighs and wades through the sea of fruit to get to his desk.

Ariadne pops her head up from behind her work station. "Oh, it's just you, Arthur. Do you know when Eames is getting in?"

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "I'm not his keeper."

Ariadne gives him a look that clearly says "Yes, you are."

"Knowing him, not for another hour or so." Arthur sits down at his desk. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Ariadne rolls her eyes and goes back to lying in wait for the next person.

Half an hour later, Cobb comes stumbling in. He takes in the pineapples packed on the floor with a vaguely puzzled look but says nothing.

Arthur stays hunched over his laptop, not sparing him a glance. When Eames finally comes in, Arthur hears him stumble over a pineapple in the doorway.

"What the fuck," Eames says.

From where she's hiding behind her desk, Ariadne starts cackling.

"Payback!" she crows, holding her hands above her head above her head in a victory pose.

"Turning all of your furniture upside down isn't on the same level as this!" Eames says defensively.

"You messed up the mazes I spent two weeks on!" Ariadne argues, "That calls for revenge!"

From across the room, Cobb calls out, "Guys, can we keep the workplace out of this?"

"There is no escape in a prank war," Ariadne roars.

"If that's how it's going to be, I'm calling in reinforcement," Eames mutters.

Two days later, every single drawer in Araidne's filing cabinets is filled with small plastic elephants.

"What," says Ariadne.

Eames holds his hand out to Arthur for a high-five.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea was sort of inspired by a tweet I made on my Ariadne parody twitter account and the resulting comment war. https://twitter.com/actual_ariadne/status/498609403088891904


End file.
